Bubble
.]] '''Bubbles', also known as Anti-Fairies, are a staple enemy of the Legend of Zelda series. ''The Legend of Zelda Bubbles floated randomly around dungeons. They took the appearance of skulls inside bubbles, and were completely invulnerable. In the first quest, bubbles flashed, and if Link was hit by one he took no damage, but he would not be able to use his sword for several seconds. In the second quest, additional bubbles came in red and blue. If Link was hit by a red bubble, his sword would be unusable until he touched a blue bubble, visited a Fairy Pond, or found a Triforce fragment. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link In this game, they appeared as skulls inside a flickering bubble. They floated around the room in diagonal patterns. When they hit Link, they damaged both his health and his magic. They came in two varieties - slow, and fast - but there was no difference between the two kinds other than speed. They were not invulnerable, but did have a massive 250 hit points. Great Bubble A second kind of bubble, much larger and appearing as a cow's skull instead of a human skull appeared in the Great Palace. When slain, it split into two regular bubbles. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Anti-fairies are known mostly for their appearances in A Link to the Past, although they also appear in The Minish Cap, and in Link's Awakening DX. Anti-fairies were rotating creatures in the game, which moved by spinning four balls around its skull (placed in the center), sticking to walls and moving alongside them. When the player was hit by the Anti-fairy, the player would suffer a loss of health as well as a loss of magic (which was used in the game to execute magical attacks). If sprinkled with magic powder, they turn into fairies. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask They are explicitly named "bubbles" in these two games, and resemble floating skull with bat-wings on the temples, wreathed in fire. There are four different types: Red, Blue, Green and the elusive White. They each have their own attack methods: * 'Blues' would crash into Link (in Majora's Mask this would prevent Link from using his sword). * 'Reds' would leap out of molten magma as well as the earth (this would burn Link and destroy his Kokiri Shield if equipped). * 'Greens' floated in a set pattern (the green around them acting like a barrier, which disappears and reappears at regular intervals). * 'Whites' attacked by swooping. Their flames can be extinguished with the shield or the hookshot. Arrows kill them with one shot while the hookshot paralyzes them. In Majora's Mask only, Link can be cursed by Blue ones, a trait that carries over to later 3D games. There is also a large, hopping one Beneath the Well in Kakariko Village. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Bubbles are now simple flaming skulls with glowing eyes that float around. They attack Link on sight. They come in two different forms: Red and Blue. * 'Reds' set Link on fire if touched, but can be destroyed by many different means. * 'Blues''' curse Link if touched, and Link will be unable to use any weapons in this state. The Blues are also resistant to all attacks unless their blue flames are extinguished (Ice arrows, the Deku Leaf and the Hookshot can extinguish a Bubble's flame). The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Bubbles are skulls with bat-like wings, and often hide on the ground like regular skulls. When struck, they lose their wings and try to hop away until they can regain them. Category:Enemies